


Dreaming in Color

by haruonlyswimsfree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruonlyswimsfree/pseuds/haruonlyswimsfree
Summary: Ah, nostalgia. The bitterest of pills to swallow.





	Dreaming in Color

The hurried pounding of two pairs of sandaled feet on concrete, shrieks and giggles seeping through the cracks of the calloused hands covering grinning mouths, sticky from stolen sweets.  
  
The chirps of cicadas as they narrowly escaped the nimble, dirt-smeared hands of two young boys, panting from the baking rays of the fiery summer sun.  
  
The sugared taste of strawberry ice cream, pooling in the bottom of a cardstock cup, wooden spoons soaked through, long since abandoned in the dying embers of the sunset washing over the dusty planks of an untamed patio.  
  
The low bustle and buzzing chatter of the seasonal festivals, nulled into a mechanical hum beneath the wafting scents of hand-made food in the stands, and the jeers and shouts of the children crowded around the stuffed animal-stocked games propped up on thin wood poles, tugging down the hems of their bright yukatas.  
  
The soft, contented sighs of an inseparable duo, fingers latched together tightly, sucking the crunchy ice cubes remaining in their drinks as the fireworks bloomed across a starry night sky, tinting their wide eyes kaleidoscopic shades of burning red, crystalline blue, verdant green, each picturesque tone fading as quickly as it came with every burst of gunpowder booming from far below the roadside hill they were perched atop.

The clashes that fell onto deaf ears as they absorbed themselves into an immaculately sculpted moment in time, instilling it into their minds, keeping it for years beyond what they could have imagined.

  
The bubbling laughter of two reckless teens, immature beyond their years, chucking crushed balls of powdered snow, lingering tea warm on their tongues, frosty specks flecking upon their rosy skin like freckles as they danced to the gravel crunching beneath their pairs of sopping boots.  
  
The jarring impact of a boy being crushed into the sloshy ground of the road, tires squealing all too late as color drained from a tan face, eyelids fluttering half-closed as crimson trails of blood leaked from a torn body, a single tear slowly marking a path down his lifeless cheeks, making a mockery of the other, stumbling a path to the car crash, leering smirk and careless wink absent from the paralyzed features.  
  
The sobs piercing high and clear through the biting winter air, breathy at first, growing more choked with each shuddering inhale, lungs slowly closing off as shaking legs collapsed beside the only person that ever mattered.  
  
Red.  
  
These memories were red.  
  
Red was all he saw as the last life in his other half was blinked away, seconds ticking by faster than the light that had slipped into the cerulean sky, the cool aqua light bright in the glassy eyes shut halfway.  
  
Red was all he saw as the screeching wails of the ambulance reached his ears, torn between his willingness to do anything, anything, as long as the other was okay, and his not wanting to ever leave his side, trying to yell at them for being too slow, trying to scream because it was all so unfair, trying to say all the words he wanted to say, trying to at least stop the flowing rush of tears melting down his face, but he couldn’t, sitting there completely senseless as his shoulder was shaken roughly.  
  
Red was all he saw as he stared down at the still body encased in a black coffin, hazelnut curls tangling in the tear-coated lashes framing his tawny orbs, squinting to rid themselves of the tears that fell across slender hands muffling his gasps and muted sobs, plopping onto the plush velvet lining his lover’s resting body.  
  
Red was all he saw as he laid in his once-shared bed for days on end, keeling over in the hopes of curing the endless aches and sharp stabs in his chest, hugging a high school volleyball jacket to his chest.  
  
Red was all he saw as he dared a visit to the summer festival, washing thoroughly for the first time in what felt like months, attempting to meet up with the ghosts of his past.  
  
Red was all he saw when a flock of children half his height pushed through the crowd he was moving with like a zombie, noticing that one of them had unusually spiky hair, a familiar shade of pale turquoise smattered across his black yukata, and just when the ex-setter thought he had finally made progress forward, the boy glanced at him with eyes just the wrong shade of hazel, and he was, once again, left with nothing but the resonating pangs echoing from his heart.  
  
The blinding red blended into a royal magenta, then a soft lilac, swirling inside his mind into an everlasting, comforting cobalt blue as the memory of the death faded away, dissipating until it was no more than a small tinge clinging to the back of his conscious, his blinded, foggy caramel eyes blinking to break down the harsh darkness enveloping him, gentle yet rough hands cupping his wet cheeks as he shook with lingering sobs.  
  
Shaky breaths and reassuring shushes filled the thick air of the otherwise still room, two beings melting into one as the pale blue stream of moonlight filtered through the fluttering, flowered curtains, swayed softly by the endless hum of the ceiling fan.  
  
“It’s okay, Tooru,” a sleep-husky voice whispered into his frozen ear. “I’ll always be here.”


End file.
